LA VENGANZA DE YANDERE
by BloddyDemon
Summary: YANDERE- CHAN ES UNA ADOLESCENTE ENAMORADA DE SENPAI, Y CUANDO DESCUBRE QUE UNA ALUMNA SIENTE ALGO POR SU AMOR DECIDIRÁ ACABAR CON ELLA, Y CON TODOS LOS QUE SE INTERPONGAN ENTRE ELLA Y SU AMOR.


LA VENGANZA DE YANDERE:

(LUNES DIA 1)

Yandere llegaba a la escuela rápidamente, tenía prisa en llegar al instituto, eso no hubiese sido así si ese primer día del curso si ella no hubiese tomado asiento junto a Senpai el primer día de clase en el salón de actos, cuando les dieron la bienvenida al instituto, no le habría conocido, y ahora no habría ido corriendo seis manzanas solo para verlo antes de las clases.

Yandere se paró ante la puerta, respiró nerviosamente y entró, saludó a la profesora de gimnasia, que como siempre, se encontraba en la puerta, ajena a lo que ocurriría en pocos minutos. Llegó al patio interior, podía ver a los chicos, reunidos en el patio en un círculo, al igual que las chicas, a excepción de Senpai, que se encontraba sentado en la fuente. Yandere se puso nerviosa, y se colocó en el grupo femenino para poder seguir viendo a Senpai discretamente- Luego te veo- Dijo Kokona a Miku.- Tengo que atender una llamada.- Kokona, como la odiaba, quiso seguirla para darla una paliza ahora que la profesora de gimnasia se marchaba, descubriendo que Kokona ocultaba un gran secreto.- ¿ qué quieres?- dijo la pechotes.- No me llames mientras estoy en la escuela- estaba hablando por el móvil pero, ¿ con quién?- ¡ NO, NO PIENSO HACERLO DE NUEVO!... ¿c…cu…cuánto ha dicho? bueno podría hacerlo una vez más…. ¡DIOS, NO ME CREO QUE ESTÉ HACIENDO ESTO! - Yandere se alejó discretamente ¿qué habría querido decir con eso?

La campana sonó y Yandere se adelantó a ver como Senpai llegaba a clases, para su sorpresa, vio como Miku decía a Kokona que la vería en la azotea después de las clases.

De camino al aula Yandere empezó a pensar- "¿qué tendrá que hablar Kokona con Miku?- un mensaje la llegó al móvil- " si quieres saber el secreto de Kokona envíame 5 fotos de bragas"- Yandere miró el mensaje un poco perturbada. ¿cómo iba a hacer fotos de las bragas a las chicas?, a no ser… Yandere se levantó la falda e hizo las 5 fotos. - Bien, Kokona se está prostituyendo en Sisuta town para conseguir dinero para su familia.- Yandere, con esa información empezó a planear sus movimientos, en clase de biología la pidió unos apuntes para falsificar su letra y escribir una nota en un papel rosa, que dobló a modo de tarjeta y se guardó en el bolsillo.- creo que esto servirá- murmuró en voz muy baja- Gracias por los apuntes Kokona- agradeció Yandere a la muchacha de pelo lila con una sonrisa malvada por ver cómo su compañera recogía su estuche sin saber que sería la última vez que lo haría. La clase de educación física empezaría en poco tiempo, y aprovechó para hacer más fotos de ropa interior para los favores de esa tal info-chan, tal vez la vendrían bien. - Yander, - dijo la profe de gimnasia- después de las clases ¿te importaría ayudarme a recoger el material de gimnasia? - no, por supuesto que no- Yandere, se había ganado una buena reputación, debido a que ofrecía siempre su ayuda, incluso cuando a Miku se le perdió el sujetador o a Kokona se la estrechó la parte superior del uniforme, además de cuando a Musume la apetecía fumar y tuvo que ir hasta la otra punta del instituto porque en el césped había visto un paquete de cigarrillos olvidado.

La clase de gimnasia terminó, y las chicas se marcharon al vestuario a tomar un refrescante baño y a cambiarse de ropa, momento en el que Yandere aprovecho para hacer fotos a las bragas de las chicas, afortunadamente, sin que ninguna se diera cuenta. Yandere empezó a pensar, estaba dispuesta matar a todas las que se interpusieran en su camino, pero cómo lo iba a hacerlo, tendría que ocuparse de las chicas de su clase, y las de la clase de Senpai ¡COMO MINÍMO! Eso sin contar a Osana y a Imouto, la repelente Hermana de Senpai, a quien no abandonaba ni para almorzar. Tal vez, debería empezar por ella. Yandere miró a la azotea, encontrándose a Miku y Kokona asomadas a la barandilla de la azotea.

Yandere subió allí, encontrándose con Miku, Kokona y Midori en la ellas, a largo de primaria y secundaria habían tratado de quitarla a Senpai, no podrían quitarla algo que es suyo, NUNCA. - Sacó un cúter de su mochila, de un estuche azul especial que usaba para tecnología y plástica. Sigilosamente se acercó a Midori, quien estaba en Twitter, sin enterarse de nada, Yandere la cogió por el cuello, impidiéndola gritar y la clavó el cúter en la cabeza, matándola al instante, la sangre empezó a caer sobre su mano derecha, depositó lentamente el cadáver en el suelo y fue sigilosamente a la pared para ocultarse de las dos amigas, estas se voltearon, encontrando el cadáver de Midori en el suelo- ¡ OH DIOS!- dijo Miku acercándose para intentar aplicarla los primeros auxilios.- ¡Llama a una ambulancia!- Kokona se quedó en la esquina, sacó el móvil y empezó a marcar el número de emergencias sanitarias ( el 119 en Japón), no la dio tiempo a llamar, Yandere la empujó por la barandilla de la azotea lanzándola tres pisos hacia el suelo- ¡ DIOS MIO!- se escuchó por abajo, Yandere vió cómo la profe de gimnasia se acercaba al cadáver de Kokona. Con esto, Miku se dio la vuelta, viendo a Yandere con el arma y totalmente ensangrentada. Se lanzó a luchar con ella, por lo que Yandere fue derribada en el suelo, empezó a forcejear con Miku agresivamente, ya estaba bastante de los nervios, como para que encima fracasara. Yandere la empujó lanzándola al lado del cúter, Miku aprovechó para cogerlo y protegerse de la joven asesina. Se levantó y acorraló a Yandere contra la barandilla- ASESINA- dijo Miku a Yandere apuntándola con el arma. Yandere vio como dos profesoras entraban con un policía en la zona- ¡SOCORRO POR FAVOR! - lloriqueó falsamente Yander- ¡QUIERE MATARME! - la policía inmovilizó a Miku y se llevaron a Yandere a la sala de profesores para interrogarla….

Más tarde en la sala de profesores, una maestra ofrecía Yandere una manzanilla mientras ella hablaba con el policía – Sé que debes estar muy afectada ahora mismo- Dijo el agente mientras Yandere fingía un horror inexistente- ella…- lloriqueó apócrifamente- no sé, todo pasó muy rápido, ella hablaba con Kokona, de repente oímos un grito, y vimos a Miku mirando al suelo desde la azotea, después se lanzó a por Midori, intenté detenerla, pero….- en ese momento Yandere fingió derrumbarse.- Gracias por la información….- Por cierto- dijo Yandere antes de que el policía cruzase la puerta- conseguí quitarla el arma por un momento y lo agarré por el mango, es por si encuentran mis huellas en él, ya lo he pasado mal, cómo para que ahora se me acuse de algo que no hice- el policía asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que avisaría de ello en la comisaría. Yandere había aumentado el ritmo a 3 víctimas por día eso se resolvería rápido, pero a la vez era arriesgado. Debía matar con precaución, tal vez de una en una, simulando accidentes, o suicidios….

Ese día se suspendieron el resto de clases los profesores creyeron que los alumnos estarían demasiado afectados como para dar clases.

(MARTES, DIA 2)

Las clases se reiniciaron al día siguiente, Yandere vio a Osana llegar con Senpai a la escuela, lo que la lleno de ira, casi que decidió coger su cúter del bolsillo, pero recordó el incidente del día anterior, estuvo a punto de fracasar, y de perder a Senpai para siempre. Llegó al patio interior, donde descubrió a todos los alumnos, nerviosos y asustados, a excepción de la chica del cerezo, a la que apodaba "rival- chan". ¿sería buena idea intentar eso de nuevo para eliminar a sus oponentes? - Yandere- llamó alguien desde atrás- oh, buenos días reina Nana- saludó Yandere.- Me harías el favor de ayudarme a llevar estos exámenes a la sala de profesores?- preguntó la profesora.- No en absoluto….

Unos minutos después ya habían llevado la pila de papeles a la sala de profesores, Yandere se despidió, estaba saliendo del pasillo cuando la llegó un mensaje- " Por si te interesa a Reina Nana, a la enfermera suplente y a Osana les gusta Senpai"- Yandere se petrifico, lo de Osana era obvio, ¡pero las profes! Tendría que librarse de ellas también.

Yandere estaba en la escalera, Reina Nana era su profesora, por lo que conocía su rutina, dentro de 5 minutos terminaría su café, bajaría para coger sus archivos a conserjería y subiría de nuevo. Yandere sabía que hacer, al fin de al cabo, mucha gente se tropieza por las escaleras…. La desventaja era que la maestra tenía un alto historial defensivo, no podía hacer nada en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tal vez….

A primera hora era química, y en el recreo las profesoras se reunían para comer- "tal vez haya tóxicos en química…"- pensó Yandere. El mercurio es un veneno muy tóxico, y lo usaba mucho en el laboratorio, tal vez se podría llevar un poco… Yandere se adelantó al laboratorio, nada, no había. Salió desanimada del aula cuando Oka Ruto salió asustada en mitad del pasillo- Oka ¿qué pasa?- Hay un ratón por el instituto, han puesto queso con veneno por todo el instituto- Bueno, tranquila, recuerda que tú eres más grande que él- dijo animando a su gótica compañera. Eso la dio una idea, creía recordar que Nana había traído una ensalada para comer antes de clase. Yandere fue hasta una habitación al final del pasillo, encontrándose un plato con el queso venenoso. Lo recogió y fue hasta la sala de profesores, la profe de gimnasia ya no estaba allí, pero los tuppers seguían intactos, eso era bueno, las profes deberían estar en alguna reunión. Recordaba perfectamente el sitio de cada una de las profesoras, ya que el año anterior fue delegada de la clase y se pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Colocó el queso en el recipiente donde se sentaba Reina Nana y se marchó.

Estaba satisfecha por saber que ella moriría, mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente hacia clase.

Tras pasar la aburrida hora de clase se dirigió a la hora de gimnasia, cruzándose de camino, con Imouto, la hermana pequeña de Senpai, la odiaba, esa niñata hacía todo lo posible por separar a cualquier chica de su hermano, ella había empezado el instituto ese mismo año, y ya se había ganado el odio de todas las chicas cercanas a Senpai- Buenos días Yandere- saludo el infante fingiendo inocencia- lo de siempre, nada especial- rió ella. Desde que llegó solo había intentado encandilar a las chicas para que se alejaran de su hermano. Yandere miró de reojo a su alrededor, había unas pesas de unos dos kilos sin recoger en el césped muy cerca de ellas. Yandere se agachó para estar a la misma altura de los ojo de la pequeña, mientras, por detrás de esta, Yandere buscaba la mancuerna con la mano- Imouto, entiendo que quieras proteger a tu hermano, pero debes entender que no todas lo alejarían de ti….. hay chicas que querrían estar los tres juntos- Alzó la pesa sobre la cabeza de la niña y se la incrustó en la cabeza , provocándola sangrado, que la bajó por la cara hasta la barbilla antes de que se desplomara en el suelo- ….pero yo no soy de esas…- Yandere miró a su alrededor, nadie. Levantó a la niña en brazos y fijó la vista en el club de jardinería, estaba tapando con nueva tierra el área de cultivo, y la fosa era bastante grande….

Los delincuentes aún no estaban allí, frente a la chimenea, tal vez sería mejor no dejar pistas esta vez. Cogió a mancuerna y la dejo en la chimenea junto a Imouto, cerró las puertas, se dio cuenta de que su uniforme deportivo estaba ensangrentado, miró a los lados, nadie, respiró hondo. Se quitó la ropa y la tiró a la chimenea, la encendió y revisando una vez más el perímetro salió corriendo hacia el vestuario en ropa interior. Yandere se metió en el edificio, lleno de vapor por las duchas calientes, se duchó y se cambió de nuevo a su uniforme. El crimen perfecto, no había pistas.

Tocaba una clase antes del almuerzo, se dirigió a su aula, topándose de camino con Musume, quien estaba en un estado de nervios, - Dios gracias al cielo, Yandere, necesito fumar…. Ahora mismo, ¿no tendrás cigarrillos?- Yandere recibió un mensaje de Info- Chan- "pared trasera de la escuela 5 bragas"- como no, había olvidado la forma de pagar a info-chan. Yandere regresó al vestuario y consiguió hacer fotos más que suficientes, unas 39 en total, con eso tendría para esa semana posiblemente. Volvió a la ventana que info chan la había marcado, envió las fotos y recibió el paquete de cigarrillos junto a una botella llena de gasolina. Yandere miró de reojo los dos objetos. ¿acaso Info- chan se lo había dado junto a los cigarrillos a propósito?

Yandere regresó junto a Musume quien la agradeció el favor, sin darse cuenta de que Yandere rociaba el suelo y algo de sus piernas de gasolina- ¿No huele a gasolina por aquí?- dijo ella algo preocupada mientras Yandere encendía una cerilla- Exacto….- Yandere tiró el fósforo al suelo prendiendo con fuego los pies de Musume haciendo que ella soltase un desgarrador grito. Eso alertó a la profe de gimnasia, y Yandere corrió para esconderse en el club de jardinería- Oh, dios, habrán sido esos delincuentes juveniles- murmuró la profe Kyoshi Taiso. Quien sacó el móvil de su chándal rojo y marcó el número de emergencias y de la policía.

La policía llegó a la escuela sorprendida, estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas en esa escuela, hicieron su trabajo, y se marcharon de nuevo, llevándose el cadáver de Musume y de Reina Nana, tras encontrarla muerta en la sala de profesores.

Los policías interrogaron a todos, pero no sacaron ninguna información.

(MIÉRCOLES, DÍA 3)

Los alumnos seguían volviendo a clases, cada vez más asustados, algo que enorgullecía a Yandere, tenía planeado atacar a Osana y a su odiada Rival Chan, pero era complicado, Rival Chan siempre estaba fuera, no se podía defender, no podría hacer mucho contra ella. En cuanto a Osana, solo la había visto desprenderse de Senpai cuando iba al baño antes de clases ¡COMO AHORA!

Yandere corrió hasta la clase de Senpai, No había nadie, solo la maestra, eso significaba que Osana estaba en el baño.

Yandere llegó al baño, la luz era escasa, Osana no había llegado, se escondió en uno de los baños a esperar la llegada de Osana. Cinco minutos después, Osana entró en el baño y encendió la luz- ¡ AY!- se quejó- Joder, deberían arreglar el enchufe roto, algún día ocurrirá un desastre- la luz estaba rota…. Eso dio a Yandere que pensar, juraría haber visto el cubo de la chica de la limpieza en el cuarto de baño lleno de agua.

Salió sigilosamente del cubículo, sin ser vista por Osana y cogió el balde de agua, y tras apagar la luz se subió a unas cajas, que la permitieron echar el agua fría sobre su rival- ¡ KYYYAAAA!- se quejó la pelirroja - ¿ qué?¿cómo? ….¡ NO PUEDO VER NADA!- la muchacha buscó a ciegas el interruptor de la luz sin saber el estado en el que estaba, recibiendo 250 voltios que recorrieron todo su cuerpo parando su corazón en ese mismo instante.

Una menos, pero aún quedaban 10 chicas, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ya era la primera clase del día, taller de arte y tecnología en la sala del club de arte. Tendrían que hacer unas casetas para pájaros durante dos semanas para decorar los arboles del patio y el jardín trasero con la ayuda de la presidenta del consejo, y las presidentas de los clubs extraescolares.

Tras la actividad en el jardín donde había enterrado a Imouto el día anterior, la presidenta del consejo estaba ayudando a las otras presidentas de los clubs a guardar las herramientas de jardinería y carpintería en el cobertizo cuando recibió orto mensaje de Info- Chan " yo me libraría de todas, van a por tu misma presa" Yandere entendió el significado del mensaje, ¿ cómo es que todas se habían enamorado de Senpai?- Oye, Yan- Chan- pidió la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, con su pelo blanco y liso, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas- falta la sierra circular ¿la podrías traer?- Yandere salió de su trance y se dirigió a la mesa donde habían estado trabajando. Miró aquella herramienta, brillante, afilada, mortal….

Yandere espero frente a la puerta del cobertizo, junto a la presidenta y a la presidenta del club de jardinería. Según salieron, Yandere clavó la sierra en la cabeza de la presidenta del consejo, manchando de sangre a su compañera que salía detrás de ella, la chica de pelo blanco perdía su vida apenas unos segundos después. Yandere empujó a la presidenta de jardinería dentro de la caseta cogió un rastrillo de hierro y golpeó una y otra vez la cabeza de Laura, la chica que había ayudado a crear ese hermoso jardín, la chica, al igual que su compañera no duró mucho con vida, acabando con la cara desfigurada, rasgada y completamente teñida de rojo por la sangre que derramaban las heridas. Yandere pensó, ya que las otras presidentas de los clubs no andaban lejos, tal vez debería mirar si podía con las demás presidentas, a esta hora deberían estar en sus clubs, preparando las actividades de mañana.

Yandere se dirigió al club de arte y drama, encontrándose con Musa, la presidenta del club, quien estaba ordenando las máscaras de la pared tras haberlas limpiado. Yandere miró el lugar antes de entrar, encontrando un bastón con forma de corazón hecho con metal, también vio unos guantes de lana en una mesa, tal vez la vendrían bien, para no dejar huellas- ¿ Yandere?- dijo ella volteándose amablemente- ¿ quieres unirte al club?- Yander, quien estaba de espaldas a ella, poniéndose los guantes que había en la mesa, cogió aquel bastón en forma de corazón y se dirigió a musa- No- Musa retrocedió asustada hasta la pared, paralizándose del miedo- Vengo a poner fin a tu última actuación- levantando el objeto, Yander golpeó a Musa en la cara, haciendo sangrar su nariz, esta se levantó de nuevo, volviendo a ser golpeada en el lado derecho de su cara, lo que la provocó una brecha que sangró dejando caer unas lágrimas junto a esa cascada roja de dolor hasta el suelo- No, por favor….- pidió débilmente, de poco la sirvió, la sombra de Yandere plasmada en la pared mostró como era golpeada hasta morir, dejando un disparo de sangre en ella.

Tras esto, Yandere fue hasta el aula de música, esta vez, con un frasco de lejía para acabar con su siguiente rival. Sonora, la presidenta del club de música, de peli corto hasta el cuello, recogido siempre en una trenza adornada con flores de colores variados, además de unas horquillas en forma de clave de sol. Yandere entró golpeó por detrás de la cabeza a Sonora, Ya que el frasco estaba lleno y tendría el tamaño de un botijo- ¿¡ pero qué…¡?- Yandere la puso un pie en la garganta, impidiéndola gritar, y la vertió el contenido del frasco en la garganta. Lo tomó inconscientemente, sin saber que eso la mataría. En pocos segundos, su cara enrojeció y su boca se llenó de espuma. Lo único que pudo hacer es ver la etiqueta de aquel frasco en el momento en que Yandere la dejaba morir pudiendo leer la palabra" lejía".

(JUEVES DÍA 4)

Yandere no sabía qué hacer, solo ese día y otro la quedaban para eliminar a todas sus rivales, y aún quedaban 6 con vida: Rival- chan/Oka Ruto/ Yui Rio/ una delincuente/ la enfermera suplente, y otra que desconocía….

Yandere se dirigió a la enfermería para ver si podía librarse de la enfermera, encontrándose con algo mejor. Con la puerta entrecerrada, Yandere observo como la enfermera depositaba unos polvos blancos en una bandeja y los troceaba con una cuchilla de metal: la enfermera era una drogadicta. Cogió su móvil y empezó a hacer fotos a la enfermera en su actividad extracurricular, y se marchó contenta hacía en despacho de la consejera. Ya había planeado su próximo golpe.

Yandere llamó a la puerta cuidadosamente- Adelante.- escuchó decir. Ella entró con una falsa expresión de timidez en su rostro- Siento molestarla, pero creí que esto era importante. Es sobre los asesinatos…- esas palabras hicieron que la consejera levantara la vista de su portátil, cosa que rara vez hacía.- verá, hoy me encontraba mal al llegar a la escuela y decidí ir a la enfermería a por una aspirina, y bueno, me encontré esto.- Yandere la mostro unas fotos de su móvil en las que se veía a la enfermera esnifando cocaína.- ¿ cuánto hace de esto?- preguntó seriamente la rectora- Hace apenas unos minutos, he venido en cuanto he podido.- No te preocupes, me encargaré del resto.- Yandere asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la sala.

Yandere estaba orgullosa, ya sabía que habría alguien menos de quien preocuparse, solo quedaban cinco, y tal vez Oka Ruto sería la mejor para empezar, era cobarde y débil.

Yandere fue hasta el club de ocultismo encontrándose solamente con Oka ruto en la alfombra de la sala- ¿Yandere? - Oka ¿estás bien? - preguntó Yandere- No, tengo miedo, ¿quién está haciendo esto? – No lo sé Oka- mintió- Pero sea quien sea, te protegeré de él, deberías refrescarte un poco. Ve al baño, yo te acompaño si así estás más segura.- Oka agradeció su amabilidad y aceptó de buena gana.

En el baño, Oka se estaba refrescando la cara, en uno de los lavabos, sin darse cuenta de que Yandere aprovechaba a hacerla fotos de su ropa interior.

Yandere se levantó del suelo, viendo a la chica tendida débilmente en el fregadero, sin poder defenderse y no pudo evitar la tentación. La agarró del pelo y el cuello y la metió la cabeza en el agua durante 10 minutos, hasta que las ultimas burbujas de oxígeno salieron de la boca de Oka.

Yandere salió del baño como si nada, y sin nadie a su alrededor, no corría riesgo de ser descubierta.

Llegó a la fuente, ahora casi desierta, solo ella, Senpai, rival Chan, en el cerezo como de costumbre; la malvada Yui rio, que no se había inmutado por lo ocurrido esa semana, incluso parecía disfrutarlo, y Victim- Chan, la pringada del colegio, objeto de todas las bromas de los clubs, eso sí, sin mala intención, solo como las típicas bromas entre amigos, inocente y juguetona, que ahora se encogía de terror al llegar al colegio.

La campana sonó y los pocos alumnos que quedaban con vida se dirigieron a clases, a excepción de rival Chan, que seguía en el cerezo.

Yandere se quedó junto a ella, espiándola en secreto, abrió su mochila, y sacó el cúter con el que había matado por primera vez. Fingió estar despistada, y cuando se acercó al cerezo donde estaba Rival Chan alzó el brazo para clavar el arma en el cuello de su enemiga, esta fue detenida por quien intentaba asesinar- Ni lo intentes- dijo sonriendo malévolamente- Sé lo que has estado haciendo, déjalo, y no diré nada- ¿ qué te hace pensar que lo haré?- Bueno, no querrás que Senpai te rechace por lo que has hecho.- Las dos estuvieron mirándose en silencio mutuamente, como la calma que precede a la tormenta, antes de empezar un combate- ¡ No te llevarás a Senpai!- dijo Yandere quien la sujetaba frente a la fuente- Ni en tus peores pesadillas- Rival Chan la empujó contra la fuente mientras intentaba clavarla en cúter en el cuello. Yandere la golpeó en la espinilla, haciendo que esta se arrodillase de dolor, cosa que aprovechó para ponerse tras ella, y golpearla la frente repetidas veces contra el canto de la fuente, antes de degollarla con el cúter y dejar que la fuente se tiñera del color de la muerte, mientras su enemiga perdía la vida lentamente. Yandere lavó el cúter y sus manos en la fuente, quedando limpia de culpa.

Solo quedaban dos Yui rio y la delincuente, los delincuentes iban por su cuenta hasta que se juntaban en el incinerador, ¿dónde podía encontrar a quien buscaba? - un mensaje de su móvil la desveló la verdad. - "sala de castigo, segunda planta"- La chica que buscaba estaba allí.

-Bien señorita, se acabó el castigo. Vaya a clase. - Dijo una profe desde la sala de castigo dejando salir a la delincuente. - al otro lado del pasillo, la esperaba Yandere, con un taladro eléctrico- ¿qué haces con eso niña?- la dijo la delincuente- Ya lo veras.- Yander intentó atacarla pero esta esquivaba sus ataques con rapidez- eres tú , tú has hecho todo esto…- dijo la delincuente.- ¿ por qué?- Por amor- respondió Yandere, aunque sin nada de expresión de ese sentimiento en su rostro. Yandere puso la motosierra en marcha y cortó por el vientre a la delincuente, quien empezó a sangrar abundantemente, sin embargo, algo no cuadraba, la herida estaba en su vientre, pero tenía más sangre entre sus piernas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: la delincuente estaba embarazada. Su vientre estaba algo abultado. La había matado, a ella y al bebé.

Solo una Yui Rio, y Senpai sería suyo para siempre.

(VIERNES, DEAD LINE)

Ese día todo cambiaría, solo ella y su rival, y nadie la alejaría de Senpai jamás. Yandere corría en busca de Yui, solo quedaba ella.

Consiguió encontrarla en el aula sentada, mirando a la ventana, eran las ocho, y Yui debería estar dejando sus cosas en el aula, antes de las clases, antes se habría dirigido al grupo de chicas para hablar con ellas, pero ya no había nadie, así que, ante la sorpresa de Yandere se fue hasta la cafetería para tomar algo antes de clases. Yandere la siguió, tomó un chocolate caliente antes de la clase y se pusieron a recorrer el pasillo hacia sus clases.

Yandere llegó a su aula, para darse cuenta de que su profesora aún no había llegado, sacó el cúter de su estuche, tal vez tuviese tiempo para acabar su trabajo.

Yander corrió hacia el aula de Yui, para encontrársela tendida en el suelo, muerta sobre un charco de sangre, que brotaba de la herida provocada en la cabeza, la cual la atravesaba la cara en diagonal. - ¿Pero ¿qué? - pensó Yandere- ¿sorprendida? - dijo una voz tras ella, era Info Chan, Yandere se volteó, amabas quedaron en frente de la otra, en un silencio que precedería a la tormenta. - ¿qué haces aquí? Ya se ha terminado- dijo Yandere. - de eso nada- dijo Info Chan mostrando unas tijeras de podar que escondía tras su espalda – Aún queda alguien con quien luchar. - Info Chan se abalanzó contra Yandere, que pese a esquivar a la muchacha, recibió un corte doloroso y profundo en el muslo derecho. Corrió con dificultad, mientras Info Chan salía tranquilamente del pasillo tras ella y marcaba el número de emergencias. - sí, estoy en el Academic High School, ha habido un intento de asesinato…. en diez minutos, de acuerdo, buscaré la forma de salir…

Yander corría por primera vez, asustada, chocando con alguien- ¡SENPAI! ¿ qué hacer aquí?- Vi que entrabas en el colegio y me preocupe, esto está cerrado aunque las vallas estén abiertas, los policías van a empezar a buscar pruebas.- Senpai, márchate, corres grave peligro.- dijo Yander- El asesino está aquí ha intentado matarme…- eso asustó al muchacho- Avisaré a emergencias.- Senpai salió del edificio, pero cuando Yandere iba a cruzar la puerta, estas y todas las del edificio, se cerraron, sin poderlas abrir- ¡ YANDERE!- Senpai vete, yo estaré bien, ponte a salvo- pidió Yandere tras el cristal de la puerta, y marchándose para buscar otra salida- Yandere observó desde el cristal que las profesoras también se encontraban fuera de la escuela. Se dio la vuelta, tal vez si acababa con Info Chan se salvaría y se quedaría con su Senpai.

Yandere corrió al club de ocultismo, cogería el cuchillo que había incrustado en la calavera. Se fue hasta la habitación, encontrándose un cadáver de un policía, con una puñalada en la cabeza, tampoco pistola, Info Chan se la había robado, y ella estaba indefensa. Tenía miedo, debía escapar.

Salió de nuevo hasta el vestíbulo de la entrada- No tan deprisa- Dijo Info Chan tras ella, con el arma de fuego entre sus manos- ¿qué quieres? - dijo andando en círculo al igual que su atacante, posicionándose de espaldas a la puerta- lo mismo que tú, conseguir a quien amo…SENPAI- eso paralizó a Yandere, ella también estaba enamorada de Senpai- ¿ y por qué me ayudaste?- Info chan rio- Más bien al contrario, tú te has arriesgado a ser descubierta, a ser juzgada de los asesinatos, yo solo he visto lo que hacías, te he manipulado para eliminar a las rivales que eran más fuertes que yo, pero ahora, yo me quedaré con él….- Info Chan levantó el arma apuntando a la cabeza de Yandere, pero alguien la atacó desde atrás haciéndola soltar la pistola- ¡ SENPAI!- dijo Yander- ¡ No te saldrás con la tuya Info Chan!- dijo el chico a la adolescente tendida en el suelo.- Pobre iluso- masculló entre dientes la pelirroja con gafas- Crees que Yandere es solo la víctima….¡ MATÓ A TODAS ESAS CHICAS SENPAI!- Info – chan consiguió liberar uno de sus brazos y mostró un video que había grabado desde la ventana de su habitación, en el que se veía a Yandere matando a Imuoto con la mancuerna- Yandere- Senpai…n…no- ¡ ERES UN MONSTRUO!¡ SOLO ERA UNA NIÑA! OLVIDATÉ DE MÍ- No- Yandere levantó la pistola- Si no vas a ser mío, no serás de nadie…- Yandere disparó a Senpai, quien cayó muerto de un disparo en la cabeza, y seguidamente, se suicidó, con el mismo método, delante de los policías que rodeaban la zona.


End file.
